Xenoblade Effect
by Chronos0305
Summary: Felt there wasn't enough Xenoblade Mass Effect crossovers. This is a lore story for anyone who wishes to adopt it


2030 CE

Humanity, a race just entering the space age and beginning to colonize its moon and Mars makes a technological breakthrough that forever changes the galaxy. While experimenting with deep space particles, a research outpost in Antarctica accidentally opens a small dimensional rift. Panic ensues, but quickly dies down when out of the rift comes a human like computer. Surprisingly the data on it is still in tact. When acessed, it details historical events that happened differently and ones that had yet to happen. Meaning this computer came from another dimension. When details pertaining to advanced technology are discovered, it is decided that more should be obtained. So with funding from the United Nations, Project D-Neighbors is initiated.

2038 CE

Project D-Neighbors finally yields fruit. After retrieving enough computers and data from this other dimension, reverse engineering of it's technology can begin. Not only is FTL space travel uncovered, but genetic technology for curing diseases and extending life spans as well. Also uncovered is data on Mimeosomes, android bodies a person can transfer their conciousness into. Projects for using these for space exploration are put into effect. Also discovered is data on a type of bipedal vehicle known as a skell. It is too complex to be made quickly yet so further study is done.

2040 CE

Design plans for the prototype skell are drawn up and construction begins.

2050 CE

Mars and Luna are successfully colonized thanks to mimeosomes greatly helping in construction. Also the first ever Skell named 'Talos' is finally finished. Based on designs recovered from the rifts, Talos passes all tests with flying colors. Methods of mass production are now in effect.

2060 CE

In just another 10 years, human technology has taken a great leap forward. Not only are skells finally getting mass produced, but advanced weaponry of all kinds is recovered from the rift. With energy and advanced melee weapons, humanity continues to thrive. a world wide government known as the Systems Alliance is formed and humanity begins its golden age.

2089 CE

Prothean ruins are discovered on Mars as well as the Charon relay. These technologies are not as advanced as the ones recovered from the rift, but possess the potential to aid their technology.

2122 CE

Humanity only establishes a total of three colonies outside their home system, wanting to figure out Mass Effect technology before expanding further.

2154 CE

Humanity's golden age comes to an end. On a space station orbiting Jupiter a scientist decides to try and combine Element Zero with a rift in hopes of possibly expanding the rift allowing for travel between dimensions. It works. but the rift quickly grows too large and destroys the station. Unknown at the time, this rift caused a bit of an echo and caused similar rifts to appear in other parts of the galaxy. Out of the rift comes the Ganglion, a hyper advanced alien race. Communications are attempted, but the Ganglion don't even bother to answer them and attack humans on sight. The first Ganglion war begins.

2155-2161 CE

The Ganglion war intensifies. Despite their advanced technology, the Ganglion are held at bay thanks to the humans numbers. However it would have been the Ganglion who won the war if not for a lone hero. An unknown Skell pilot from a colony fleet braved the frontlines and escorted a group of scientists to the rift. These scientists quickly closed it, cutting off the Ganglion's reinforcements. This lone pilot then did a Kamikaze attack on the Ganglion flagship, crippling it enough to force the Ganglion into retreat. Thus ended the first Ganglion war.

2162 CE

After seeing the effects Element zero can have on rifts, it is decided that it is too dangerous to combine their technology with Mass Effect tech. Thus all Mass Effect research is halted and the Charon relay dismantled for resources. Projects for further expansion are put into effect as well.

2189 CE

While colonizing the planet Terra Nova, an alien race known as the Nopon are discovered. Small and furry, the Nopon are captured and taken in for questioning. When questioned, it is discovered the Nopon aren't actually native to Terra Nova and actually come from a planet known as Mira. When asked how they got tto Terra Nova, they say it was not via spaceships but through a strange glowing portal. Further study shows traces of dimensional particles commonly found on objects brought through rifts on the Nopon themselves. It is theorized the Great Ganglion rift had an echo effect, opening up several other rifts at random locations in the Galaxy. Humanity feeling at fault for the Nopon being torn away from Mira agree to help them out.

2230 CE

The Nopon have quickly risen to power. Despite their appearances and how a lot of them can be bumbling and clumsy, the Nopon are master merchants and quickly establish a government of their own: the Nopon Commerce Guild. An economic superpower, the Nopon help reform the economy altogether, establishing a credits system and several galactic trade routes. Also another race from Mira is discovered on Terra Nova: the Qlurians. Elf like and very advanced, they are in a similar situation as the Nopon but are too few in number to establish their own government. Thus humanity agrees to help them out until they can do so.

2278 CE

Contact with the Ma-non is made. A Ma-non ship is found floating through space. Attempts at communications and translations are surprisingly quick due in part to the Ma-non's technology. Again another race that ended up in the universe due to a rift, humanity agrees to help them. Despite their advanced technology, the Ma-non did not have much of a culture. As a result they take a quick liking to Earth culture, especially the Earth food Pizza. A new expression is born, 'If you can't pay a Ma-non in money, pay them in Pizza'. Pizza becomes one of the primary trade deals with the Ma-non. Even though they themselves are pacifists, they can still build powerful warships for other races to use.

2306 CE

With the establishment of the Qlurian Council and the Ma-non Flotilla, it is decided that it is time to form a proper alliance. Thus is born the Galactic Xeno Confederation. Each race manages their own people and governments, but openly give each other certain technologies as well as contribute a fraction of their fleets to the Confederation fleet. Other than that, their are no restrictions on military and all races have equal representation and power.

2345 CE

After being absent for so long, the Ganglion return and start the second Ganglion war.

2346-2350 CE

During the war, several races are discovered and rescued by Confederation. First being the Zarruboggan, a unique race that feeds off of polution and toxins they call Voltant. They are non-combatants and do not fight, yet the Ganglion still used them as meat shields. This knowledge is used as propaganda for the war. Another race are the Orpheans, a herbivorous insect race with a cold logic and reproduces via mitosis. The Orpheans join because they calculated the Confederation has a higher chance of winning the war.

2351 CE

During a raid on a Ganglion camp, it is discovered the Prone, a race the Ganglion use as foot soldiers, are actually divided into two subspecies. The agricultural blue skinned Tree clan, and the technological pink skinned Cavern clan. The Forrest clan refused to serve the Ganglion, while the Cavern clan accepted their technology. The Forrest clan is rescued, and several members of the Cavern clan are captured.

2352 CE

Several people reveal themselves to be Definians, an all female race of shapeshifters. Typically used as spies for the Ganglion, several Definians were touched by how humans are so accepting of the other Confederation races. Not wanting to fight anymore, they turn themselves in. However several people decide to use the Definians as double agents. This turns the tide of many battles.

2367 CE

The Wrothians, a feline humanoid race with a samurai like code of ethics, grow tired of serving the Ganglion. A duel is requested between the Wrothian Prince and a Human soldier. The Wrothians declared if humanity won, they would leave the Ganglion and join up with the Confederation. If not, they would still leave the Ganglion but would not join the Confederation. A soldier by the last name of Sheppard answers and duels with Wrothians. The Soldier comes out victorious and the Wrothians join the Confederation.

2372 CE

The second Ganglion war finally comes to an end. The Wrothians establish themselves as the Wrothian Empire and rise to power. The Prone tribes also rise to power, as well as the Definian special service, and Orphean Builders. The Zarubaggon however are content to remain in service to the humans, not really showing any interest in obtaining more power. A new expression is born, 'As long as a Zarubaggon can feast on Voltant, they will be completely content'.

2398 CE

Contact with the Turians is made while dismantling a relay.


End file.
